


horsing around

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Mana Transfer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Today is either not Chiron's day, ordefinitelyChiron's day.
Relationships: Chiron | Archer of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	horsing around

Today was just not Chiron’s day.

Oh, it had started well. Ritsuka had gifted him the materials for his third ascension. While Chiron couldn’t say he hated being in a more humanoid form, it was a relief to be able to trot around Chaldea’s halls. He’d offered to give Ritsuka a ride, too, and she blushed before carefully climbing onto his back.

Of course, the crowded hallways of Chaldea were no place to go at top speed. So Ritsuka had suggested they combine business with pleasure and Rayshift to farm some materials before having a gallop. A sensible idea.

Apparently, when calculating Rayshift coordinates, it was very important that Ritsuka have her feet on the ground. Climbing off him to enter the Coffin disrupted the positioning, and the system took its best guess as to where Ritsuka was supposed to be - which turned out to be five feet in the air.

Chiron managed to catch her on his back before she impacted the ground, but the fall was still jarring enough to disrupt both communications and her connection to Chaldea’s mana supply, and therefore his connection to Chaldea’s mana through her. They’d been lucky that there was a ramshackle shed nearby to take shelter in before enemies closed in on them, but that was the only kindness they were given.

He finished barring the door with every piece of furniture the shed had - which was mostly just a table and some shelves - before turning to Ritsuka, who was sitting on the floor. “That should be enough to hold them for an hour. If Chaldea repairs communications within that hour, that’s good, but we should act under the assumption that they won’t.”

Ritsuka rubbed her bruised leg. “If we could just get you mana, you could deal with the enemies easily, right?”

“Of course.” They were Sabers, and not particularly strong ones at that. Under normal circumstances, he could easily clear this entire area by himself.

“Then… will a mana transfer work?”

Chiron paused, before chuckling ruefully. “In a lower ascension, yes, that would have been the expedient option. You have the worst possible timing, Master.”

Her face colored red. “I… I can still take it.”

“…Pardon?”

She scooted forward on her knees. “It’s my fault we’re in this situation, so I’ll take responsibility.”

“Master, you can’t be serious.” He could feel his face heat up at the implication.

“At least let me try,” she said. “Unless… you don’t want to do it with me?”

His silence spoke volumes. With renewed determination in her gaze, she crawled between his front legs and reached for the sheath hanging in between his hindquarters.

Chiron shuddered. Despite the situation - it had been so long since anyone had touched him like this, so after only a few strokes, his cock started to emerge.

“That’s not so bad,” Ritsuka said, wrapping her hand around the flared head of it and rubbing.

“That’s only about a third of the length…” It was hard to sound neutral and logical on the subject when he was so breathless. Each movement of her hands sent shocks of pleasure up his spine, and caused more and more of his cock to emerge, until it was fully unsheathed.

“Wow,” Ritsuka breathed. She should have sounded scared or at least intimidated, but all that was in her voice was awe. She leaned forward, pressing her closed lips to the tip.

He would not buck forward like a reckless colt. He would stay perfectly still. He had self-control, no matter how good Ritsuka’s kisses down the length of his shaft felt.

She opened her mouth wide and sucked the head of him into her mouth. The faint tingle of the mana in her saliva only made it more difficult for Chiron to control his body. And yet-

“This won’t work,” he managed. If he could have reached her, he would have pushed her off his cock, but instead he had to try to make coherent sentences while her lips were wrapped around him. “Th-the rate of transfer from your spit is negligible and I’ll f-finish before you give enough for me to manifest my bow - ah!”

As if she hadn’t heard him at all, Ritsuka started to bob her head, carefully taking a tiny bit more of his cock in each motion. She moaned around him, and a faint rustling noise caught Chiron’s attention. He couldn’t see what she was doing down there, but he could hear it, and there was only one reasonable explanation for the slick, wet sounds coming from somewhere lower than her mouth.

“M-Master…” He quivered, and desperately fought to keep as still as he could. Her moans vibrating around his cock did not help matters in the slightest. “Please, I can’t…”

With obvious reluctance, she pulled off of him and crawled out from underneath his legs. Her skirt and panties had been discarded while she was going down on him, and he could see the way she dripped onto the floor.

“If you just put the tip in,” she said, voice raw, “it’ll be fine, right?”

Chiron’s head spun.

Taking that as agreement, Ritsuka braced herself on the table, bent over and presenting herself to him.

Self-control, Chiron reminded himself as he lined up behind her. He was a grown stallion and he could contain himself. He would not hurt his Master no matter how reckless she was being. He repeated those words in his mind as he pushed the tip of his cock into her.

“Gods,” he swore. She was wet and hot and her body gripped him tightly, accepting the large intrusion. He froze, lest he lose control of himself completely.

“I-I’m okay,” she said. She squeezed down a little more around him, possibly deliberately, and he suppressed another urge to buck. “You can move.”

Carefully. Slowly. He pulled back, then rocked into her again. The heat of her was intoxicating, and all his instincts told him to surround more of his cock with that sweet warmth, but he would resist. Just the tip. Just the tip-

“Chiron, you feel so good, yes, yes…!”

The last remnants of Chiron’s self-control shattered into a thousand pieces. He pushed further into her, satisfied to see her stomach bulge as her body accepted him. His grip on her hips was tight enough to hold her still as he picked up his pace, real thrusts that had him gasping for breath.

Ritsuka’s moans grew louder, incoherent cries of his name mixed with curses and pleas to never stop. He fulfilled her desires as best she could, keeping up his movements until she squeezed tighter around him and came completely undone.

Knowing she had come from his cock was just one more aphrodisiac amongst a cocktail that was already making him dizzy. He kept his pace, pounding into her until he reached his own release. White poured into her and spilled out onto the floor.

A moment passed before he regained enough of himself to pull out. “I-I’m sorry, Master, are you all…”

She’d passed out.

* * *

Chiron bowed his head in contrition as he waited in the infirmary. “How bad is it?”

Roman sighed. “It’s not great, but with a week of bedrest, she should heal fine. Since you’re responsible for this, I hope you don’t mind bringing her her meals?”

“Of course.” That was the least he could do to pay for his actions.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d say it was a miracle you didn’t hurt her more, if I hadn’t found her Bad Dragon collection during spring cleaning…”

“What does Kiyohime have to do with this?”

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!”


End file.
